TORQUE
'TORQUE''' i''s a Tessian band that works under the record lable- Perfect Fifth Records. They are a Tessarion pop music band (T-pop). There are six members, each of which is used to make up the acronym "TORQUE" The first letter stands for Terry Ricks- the group's de facto leader, Oliver Endren, Ricardo Isis, Quincy Carr, Untilik (he is Occidalian), and Erick Operran. TORQUE is known for incorporating rap and hip-hop into their music, which differs from much of the syrupy sweet lyrics of other T-pop artists. Discography See main article on TORQUE Discography *Pugiliant- Fighter *Reformatte tunit societe- Reformat Society *Dansant Inton Sel Precipite- Dancing in the Rain Performances TORQUE did several concerts after their second album, where they did a tour to several nations including: Tessan, Isopolypeno, Fissilius, Paesiodon, Pesseton, Timbaire, Cradivor, and other countries. The most crowded concert was the Tessopoli Intermediate Convention Center, where the tickets for the 10,000 seats sold out within three hours. TORQUE's History Early Formation and the First Song Each of the early 10 members attended musical vocational school for Perfect Fifth Records. There, they were placed together to form the proto-band (initially called Rotatio~ Tessarion: Rotation). They underwent the long selection process, each time moving in rank, and occasionally eliminating a member to either improve the group's sound, effect, look, and balance. Most notably would be Itarac Ittes, who would later be involved in the Terry conspiracy. By the time the band had gained investors, they had reached their current numbers at six members, and by suggestion of the investors, they band would rename themselves TORQUE. Their first song was written by all of the members of TORQUE--entitled "Essifiodes Inton Tuniden Strandulis" (Flowers in Your Hair). It was not part of any album, but used as a "preview to TORQUE's potential in being a T-pop artist, which is very competitive," said manager Onten Usurulisse Pugiliant Inspired by his childhood boxing coach, he began to work with producer Oiterics Lutinen. It was a big hit following "Essifiodes Inton Tuniden Strandulis." The first (of many) fansites was set up, quickly gaining over 5,000 members. This first fansite was called "The Mechanics" referencing to TORQUE as an application to mechanics and physics. Reformatte Tunit Societe This album was written as a response to the growing popularity of Isopolypenian band electrenradioPunk. It's themes were darker and more subversive, but it still had a light and pop-y feel to it. Here, Terry was charged with assault by past TORQUE (called Rotatio at the time) member Itarac Ittes. He claimed that Terry hit him, and beat him if he did not perform to his expectations. While Terry Ricks was convicted not guilty, it put a damper on TORQUE's rise. Terry, and TORQUE's fanclub membership dropped by 15%, and the trial delayed the album's release. Later, Terry sued Itarac Ittes in a court case under charge of slander and purposeful defamation. The charge passed, and Itarac was charged guilty, and forced to make reparations?. However, all of the lies had been spread. A new fanpage popped up that questioned Terry's actions, and defended Itarac Ittes. It was titled, "Rights for Ittes" Dansant Inton Sel Precipite This album was inspired by the Eston Film Festival, where Terry had starred in a small Tessarion drama. TORQUE wrote several songs for the television show that were later compiled into the album Dansant Into Sel Precipite after the show's name "Precipite Dance" (Rain Dance). Category:Music Category:Culture